Silver Coin
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Belgium has ran out of national heroes, but that doesn't mean she can't use someone elses hero instead! It's just going to be difficult to explain why she wanted a Norwegian on the coin.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: there were no Norway/Belgium fics on here ...So I decided I had to fix this_

* * *

><p>Belgium flipped the coin up in the air, as it spun downwards she caught it before it could hit the ground.<p>

Opening her palm she cursed lightly under her breath.

Heads...

Damn it.

That meant she had to go see him. The female nation could feel her heart speed up at the very though.

And it was all that stupid coins fault.

It was embarrassing. Her brother had mocked her for weeks due to it, but she'd remained steadfast and pretended it had nothing to do with the nation in question.

Belgians had helped on the expedition! So of course she could make those coins.

Belgium bit the bottom of her lip as she stared up at the front door of the white-painted house. She hadn't announced she would be coming, nor had she brought anything as a visiting gift.

What if he just sent her away?

Everyone did always tell her he was such a cold and uncaring nation.

Taking a deep breath, the Belgian woman climbed the 6 stairs to the blue painted front door, shakily ringing the little door bell to the right.

Not wanting to stand too close to the door, she takes a step back and awaits nervously. Rolling back and forth on her heels in anticipation.

What if he wasn't home? Or maybe he'd seen her from one of his windows and pretended not to be at home?

Sighting she turned the coin around in her pocket. Her breath coming out as swirls of fog in the cold winter air. He obviously wasn't at home.

"Belgium?"

The female nation jumped and stared at the now open door.

"Hello Norway." she smiled brightly, trying to mask her nervousness.

The Nordic nation opened the door further and leant against the door frame. He was wearing a blue and white striped apron with what she can only assume is a hand embroidered light house on the front.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she tilted her head and smiled sweetly up at the taller man.

"Not at all...Come inside, you look cold..." The Nordic nation stepped aside and gestured for her to enter.

"If I'm not a bother..."

Norway shook his head making Belgium have a small glimmer of hope. Perhaps it had been right to come here after all.

She took a step inside, immediately side stepping away from Norway the moment she passed over the threshold. A strange yet familiar scent hit her as she turned to kick of her shoes.

"Are you baking something?" she enquired curiously as she buttoned down her jacket.

"Hm? Oh yes. I am" Norway pulled at his apron and brushed off some white flour sticking to it.

"Here, I'll take that."

Belgium looked at his outstretched hand and realised he was talking about her coat.

"Oh! Thank you" She quickly removed the coin from the pocket and handed the garment to the Norwegian nation.

Norway opened a sliding door to a wardrobe and hung the coat carefully up inside. The female nation couldn't' help but notice the wide arrange of coats already present in the closet. Thick fur lined jackets, thin wind proof ones and a wide arrange of various rain resistant coats lined the entire wardrobe. Shoes, boots and a good few pairs of slippers were neatly aligned in the bottom.

Belgium never figured Norway to be the OCD type, but she had never imagined him as messy either – so it wasn't that surprising.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?" Norway closed the door and wandered down the hallway before taking a right turn into his kitchen, the female nation following close behind.

"I wouldn't mind some coffee. That is: if it's not to bothersome"

A small chuckle escaped from Norway, causing Belgium's heart to skip a beat.

"I do believe coffee goes well with waffles after all."

Her eyes widen as she quickly stepped over to stand next to him by the kitchen counter. "Is that what you're making?"

Norway only nods as he plugs in the coffee machine before moving over to a some electrical appliance next to a large bowl of batter.

Opening the lid of the strange appliance Belgium makes a little squeal at the sight of the inside.

"Your waffles are heart-shaped!"

She stares in wonder at the waffle iron, admiring how the form is five hearts placed in a circle, forming what looks like some kind of flower.

"Yeah...have you not seen them before?" Norway picks up a ladle and pours a small amount of batter into the waffle iron, closing the lid once he's done.

"No...mine are always square" She stares in bewilderment as the waffle iron's little light turns from red to green, signalling the waffle is ready.

Norway chuckles and opens the iron, prying the waffle out of the form with a hand carved wooden fork of some sort.

Flipping it over to a plate Belgium can feel her mouth water. They're so different to hers, yet so similar.

Tearing one of the hearts off, he offers it to her with the faintest of a smile gracing his features.

Eyeing it she takes the still warm piece, taking a small bite; she chews it slowly.

"It's good. Different but really good."

"That's good to hear." Norway smiles and turns back to his waffle iron, pouring more batter over the hot appliance.

She watches as he adds more and more waffles to the plate, the smell engulfing the entire kitchen.

And for some reason, it's almost like she's at home.

She's completely forgotten her nervousness. Norway's deep but soft humming as he cooks is soothing to her ears. And as the water slowly filters through the ground beans, the smell of freshly brewed coffee mixes with the smell of warm waffles; creating a heavenly scent Belgium really wishes she could bottle.

Norway lays the table as she sits there, admiring each and every little detail about his kitchen. Not to mention the strange things he's placing on the table.

'Jordbær' reads one label on a glass jar – smelling it's contents she discovers it's strawberry.

It looks home-made.

There's also blueberry jam, blackcurrant and what Belgium figures to be apple after sneaking a little taste. All are only labelled in Norwegian, little hand written labels on each one.

Norway must really love jam.

But the strangest thing of them all is a block of something light brown, balanced on the top is a cheese slicer. Belgium eyes the strange brown 'brick' and tries to figure out what it is.

"Brown cheese." comes a sudden reply to her unvoiced question.

Belgium stares up in wonder at the Nordic nation. She hadn't noticed how close he was standing – doubtlessly did he notice her confused stare.

"That's cheese?" her voice is in disbelief. She's never seen anything like it.

"Yeah." Norway nods and slices a piece of the 'cheese' off, rolling the slice up and putting in his mouth.

"Does it taste nice?"

"Would I eat it if it didn't?"

Belgium blushes slightly and shakes her head, what a stupid question to ask.

"No, sorry."

"Quite all right...hardly anyone else but me likes it. Your brother hates it"

"Netherlands has tried it?"

"Yes, I think Denmark dared him or something" Norway shrugs and pours them both a cup of coffee.

"Can...can I try some?"

Norway chuckles and nods, giving her the faintest of a smile as he sips his coffee.

Unsure if she'll like it, Belgium decides to just do as Norway did – be a shame to ruin the taste of a good waffle is this 'cheese'-thing is terrible.

Belgium carefully nibbles at it. Her face contorting into one of confusion and a hint of disgust.

"It's sweet!" she sticks her tongue out and looks at the rest of it still in her hand.

Norway laughs and pushes a jar of jam towards her.

"Yes, it's caramelised goat's cheese, thinned out with milk. It's not like any cheese you'll find in your own home."

"Not sure I like this..." Belgium takes another bite, not quite willing to give up yet. But the 'cheese' melts in her mouth and after another nibble she decides it's not quite her thing.

"Sorry, think I'd rather have jam."

Norway smiles and offers her the plate of waffles.

"Don't worry, outside of the other Nordics I don't think anyone's taken a liking to it...no wait...I think Australia ate quite a lot of it thinking it was some form of caramel spread."

Norway chuckles at the memory.

"But he's related to England, so I bet his taste buds are as non-existent as England and America's"

Belgium smiles and takes a sip of her coffee. Good god. Norway really makes it strong.  
>Scanning the table she notices he's put out cream and sugar – how thoughtful.<p>

Three teaspoons and a few drops of cream later; Belgium deems the coffee perfect.

It's a pleasant surprise how easy it is to talk to Norway. During meetings he always seems to unapproachable. Cold and uncaring unless it directly affect himself and his people.

Yet she's seeing a completely different side of him – one she'd only dreamt off when the meetings got too boring.

She's known him for a long time, well: more like known off him for a long while. Norway is a rich nation these days, and a lot of his businesses have offices in her country. To the outside world he's always wearing a mask to hide his emotions, but now there's only the two of them – and slowly but surely Belgium can see the cracks in the mask growing bigger and bigger. Bit by bit he's revealing more and more.

Opening up and letting her see past that initial cold front.

It makes her giddy and excited; however, the coin in her pocket is burning against her thigh. She wants to give it to him but the opportunity to bring it up never arises - it would break the comfortable and pleasant atmosphere they now have.

What would he say if she admits she'd been admiring him for years? Stealing glances during the meeting breaks just to catch the flicker of a smile he gives when Denmark tells a joke of some sort in his own language.

Would he find her creepy? Belgium shudders at that thought.

"Are you cold?"

Damn, he noticed.

"No, no! I'm perfectly all right thank you."

Belgium smiles and wraps her hands around the warm coffee cup.

The Nordic nation studies her carefully before resuming piling slices of brown cheese onto the waffle on his plate.

"So...what exactly is the reason you're here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit you?"

Belgium fiddles with the hem of her shirt under the table, trying not to meet the deep blue eyes observing her from across the table.

"You don't need to, but no one ever visits me just because they can. There is always a reason."

She has to agree – Norway is right. After all, even if Netherlands claims he only visits her because he likes the company, Belgium knows he's always hoping she'll make him some food while he's there. Once you know someone it's so easy to see right though them

Norway seems to see though everyone.

Or she's just too easy to read – Belgium can't quite decide which one to go with.

"Well, I have something I wanted to give you." Her voice is low and soft as she carefully fishes the coin out of her pocket and slides it across the table.

"A coin?" Norway seems confused, but he picks the silver piece of metal up and examines it. An eyebrow raised in confusion as he spots what one side of the coin depicts.

"Roald Amundsen? Why on earth have you got one of my explorers on your coin?"

The dreaded question – she's practised this answer for days, to the point where The Netherlands almost believes her when he too asks her the very same question.

"Well, he was first mate on the Belgica...you know, the ship lead by Adrien de Gerlache"

Belgium twins her thumbs, stealing a glance at the Norwegian nation as his gaze is still focused on the €10 silver coin.

"Still doesn't answer my question Belgium. You even have my flag on it"

Norway looks up and turns the coin's over in his palm before pointing to the little flag etched into the metal. It's so obviously his flag – only the Nordic nations have a cross on their flags, and Roald Amundsen was very much Norwegian.

"My explorer, my flag...did you run out of national heroes?"

Belgium bites her lip, that comment rather hurt. Mostly because it's true in a way. She could have used the image of the Belgians on Belgica, but she didn't want that. She wanted the Norwegian explorer on the coin, and she had wanted to give it to Norway.

Yet now she's insecure and worried again.

"I thought it was perhaps a...nice gesture." the female nation took a deep breath and braces herself for the stern glare she believes she'll meet when she looks up into Norway's eyes.

What meets her instead is a genuine smile and a certain fondness in his eyes she's never seen directed to anyone else but perhaps Iceland.

It takes her by complete surprise - she can feel the blush spreading across her face.

Not fair, he shouldn't be able to make act like a little teenage girl with just a smile!

"It's a very nice gesture indeed..."

Norway turns the coin over and over in his palm, before placing it securely in his shirt's pocket.

"I'll be sure to keep it safe, it's worth a lot, right?"

Belgium only nods.

He likes it! That fact alone is making her mute with happiness. She made sure he got the very first edition too. Even if he doesn't exactly collect coins, Norway has to know how difficult it is to get the very first edition of commemorator coins.

"I should perhaps get going, I'm sure you have important things to do."

Usually she'd try to flirt, or get closer to him. It's not that difficult to get a man's attention; yet her heart is beating so quickly that she's worried it will be audible to the male nation should he get any closer than he already is.

"Not really," Norway shrugs and downs the remainder of his coffee "you're welcome to stay longer, I don't mind the company."

Smiling back at him, Belgium let's herself relax again. Her little 'crush' on the Nordic nation can't be that misplaced if he's yet to throw her out of his house.

* * *

><p><em>A.N: this will probably have one more chapter. We'll see XD<em>  
><em>The Coin is actually real and it's caused great amusement in Norway. We're not part of the European Union, yet we know have one of our explorers AND our flag on a coin - curtsey of the Belgians 8D<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later she's seated comfortably on Norway's sofa. A thick woolly blanket covering her legs as she sips hot chocolate - watching a nature program. It's all in Norwegian, yet the pictures from the fjords and mountains are a perfect background image to only half pay attention to as Norway does a voice-over for her.

She doesn't particularity care about the various eagles and owls shown on the screen, but listening to Norway speak is well worth it.

Occasionally he disregards the voice on the screen and adds little titbits of information himself.

The little stories shed light on little mysteries.

She now knows that there's a reason Norway feeds ravens. He used them to find land back when he sailed with his people as a viking. To him they've been useful, so he likes to repay them in his own little odd ways.

Giggling at his stories, she snuggles the blanket closer to her. It's not that late, but it's already pitch black outside. Norway's country becomes much darker quicker than hers does in wintertime; to the point were it's almost scary. It might as well be midnight.

"Something the matter?" he enquires, having caught her staring out the window.

"It's just so dark, and no street lights either..."

"Perfect for stargazing on cold and clear nights like this." he laughs.

From her spot on the couch she can't really see that many stars, but she can certainly imagine how easy it is to stargaze. There are only a few other houses around Norway's home, and mostly they are large farms with huge fields and a few small forests separating them.

It's quiet, secluded and hidden away from the hustle, bustle and stress of the larger cities.

Belgium can certainly see why Norway prefers to stay in this place instead of a small and cramped flat in the centre of Oslo.

"I can imagine." she whispers, trying to catch a glimpse of the moon through the window.

Behind her she can feel the sofa move as Norway shifts his position before standing up. His footsteps can hardly be heard as he makes his way out of the living room and into the hallway.

Remaining where she is, the female nation closes her eyes and draws the thick blanket further up to her chin.

It smells of pine and cedar wood. A warm and comforting scent that Belgium is more than happy to engulf herself in.

Suddenly something soft and heavy is covering her body, turning around in her seat Belgium is met with a large brown fur coat. Norway is standing next to her, smiling down at her ever so slightly – wearing a hand knitted woolly jumper and hiking boots.

"Stars are better seen from the outside"

Sitting up straight, the female nation runs her fingers through the thick fur of the coat. It's beautifully made – even if she's not really a fan of fur (not any more at least) she can at least appreciate that it's a well crafted piece of clothing. It smells faintly of mothballs – it must be one really old coat.

However, as she stands up and carefully puts it on, she has to admit it fits like a glove.

"I have my own coat you know..."

"With minus 10 degrees outside, that thin jacket you arrived in was hardly enough to keep you warm when the sun was up...you won't last long out there in the dark in it now" his voice is serious, but it's laced with concern. She can't help but think that Norway is probably a very protective and loving brother – but only the Nordic countries are ever allowed to see that side of him.

Truthfully; she feels privileged right now. After all: how many of the other nations ever see this side of him? Not a lot she guesses.

Everyone else just thinks he's a selfish and violent Viking turned fisherman and oil investor.

"I'll take your word for it."

Stepping outside proves him right. Even if Norway is only wearing hicking boots, jeans and a woolly sweater over his shirt, he's the ones smiling and taking quick steps down the stairs before turning to extend a gloved hand towards Belgium.

Despite her thick coat, scarf and gloves; she feels the chill creeping into her body.

She's only more than happy to accept Norway's hand, glad to have someone to lean on when trying to manoeuvre across patches of frozen water.

He might not be as tall as her brother, but he's as steadfast as the mountains in his country.

They walk – hand in hand – down the little gravel drive way and onto the main road. Frost already setting on the ground, glittering like diamonds in the clear and bright moonlight.

"Shame it's not full moon." he mumbles and cranks his head up towards the sky.

Belgium follows his gaze, smiling as the sky twinkles and glitters with a billion of stars back at them.

"Wow" it's all she can say to describe the breathtaking spectacle. Such beautiful nighttime scenery used to be so common when they where young – when cars and aeroplanes were such a distant thing no one even considered it a possibility. Yet as cities grew, the stars seemed to fade.

But standing on the large open field, it's like being a century old again and dreaming of the future.

"It's beautiful here." she whispers, afraid to break the magical moment. The Milky Way stretches out above them, but what truly takes her breath away is the appearance of the Northern Lights.

The waves of colour dance across the sky. Changing from yellow to green to the most beautiful shades of indigo and violet Belgium has ever seen.

"Did you plan this?"

"If I had such power over nature I'd probably use it for more than giving pretty women a good show."

Belgium frowns and punches him lightly in the arm, causing Norway to chuckle as he tries to look wounded.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." the female nation huffs and crosses her arms, kicking at the frozen grass on the ground.

Norway shakes his head before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I know what weather conditions are needed for the lights to shine. Apart from that it's really just luck."

It's impossible to stay mad at him, especially when she looks up at him and is met with a rare but warm smile.

"You're lucky to have such a beautiful display right on your doorstep."

All Belgium can think of is how easy it would be to lose track of time when you have so many wonderful things to stare at. How Norway gets any paperwork done ever is now a complete mystery.

"Everything is always more worth seeing when you can share it with someone else..."

"Quite the poet you are" she jokingly teases as she leans in closer to his chest.

"Would you rather prefer I threw you over my shoulder and carried you home like my people did during the viking age?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Belgium pokes the Nordics' chest with a pointed finger.

"Wouldn't I now?" Norway grins down with the most wicked smile Belgium has ever seen on him. A hint of playfulness is present in the Nordic's eyes, as he tightens his hold on her waist.

Suddenly she's very aware of the fact that Norway could indeed do such a thing. It would be near effortlessly for him to pick her up and carry her to wherever the hell he pleases.

Her heart beats faster at the thought and if she's completely honest with herself; she probably wouldn't fight or struggle against him if he did.

For years she's been an expert at a cat and mouse game. Twisting many men around her fingers with ease.

Now the tables seem to have turned. At least to some degree.

"You're terrible."

"And that's why you gave me the coin?"

Belgium opens her mouth to make a comeback, but none comes to mind. Norway lets out a small laugh before picking her up in his arms, carrying her across the field with ease.

Not until they reach the road does he put her down again.

By that time she's though of a reply.

"I gave you that coin because I like you. A lot."

There, she said it. If he hadn't already figured it out – it's now solidified in stone. Her heart beats faster again as she waits for a reply, not daring to meet his blue eyes yet.

"I know..."

Blinking, Belgium turns her gaze upwards. He knew? For how long? Is she that easy to read?

However, none of the questions have any time to be voiced out loud; as Norway's lips connect with hers.

Green eyes widen in shock at first, before fluttering to a close as she leans into the kiss. His tongue dances across her lips, asking for permission; which she grants without a second thought.

There's a hint of coffee still present as she tastes and explores him; and as she weaves her fingers into the fabric of his jumper, Belgium can inhale his scent with each breath.

As he breaks the kiss, she finds herself breathless – for more than one reason.

She doesn't want this to end – not now and not yet. It's too perfect to be real.

Any moment she expects to wake up from this dream.

However: all she feels is Norway's warm embrace plus the flustered feeling of excitement and joy as he smiles down at her.

A shiver runs down her back.

The chill of the evening is slowly seeping into her bones. How Norway can stand such temperatures without wearing several layers of fur and wool is quite the mystery in her opinion.

"Cold?"

Belgium only nods as she tried to press herself closer to his body.

She can both hear and feel the low chuckle, the resonance from his chest a low and comforting sound.

"Better get you inside then."

It's as if she's in a daze. Before she can protest, she's once again being carried in his arms. Despite the warm and safe feeling of his arms around her; Belgium still feels the need to wrap her arms around his neck. The more contact the better.

"Would you mind if I...stayed the night?" she quietly whispers as they're once again standing in the hallway. A bold move her little inner voice tells her, but if she goes home right now she's sure she'll wake up in the morning convinced this night was just a very good dream.

Norway looks slightly surprised by the request, but as he hangs the coat back in it's rightful place he tells her that he doesn't mind the slightest.

Oh if only her brother knew, what would he say? She thinks as she carefully places her shoes next to his.

Belgium is unsure exactly what the Netherlands thinks about Norway, but she does know he gets frightfully protective whenever Spain is around her.

Silently she prays the same thing won't happen with Norway.

At least the Nordic nation is used to intimidating glares. Neighbouring with Sweden must make you immune after a while.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

_okay, I lied. this will have to be longer than a two-shot fic._

_oh well, hope you still enjoy it._

_Cheers and hugs to Ali, who beta'd this chapter for me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: NSFW_

* * *

><p>It's late – well past midnight actually. Belgium glances at the small alarm clock on the bedside table, frowning slightly when it confirms it's very late indeed.<p>

Folding her clothes neatly before placing them on an empty chair, she studies herself in the dresser mirror. What would Norway say if she sneaked into his room in only her underwear?

Shaking the thought away she quickly pulls a large white t-shirt over her head. It's just big enough to cover everything – as long as she's standing. If she bends over; she'll be giving him a nice show.

Despite the guest room being large and with a bed that looks more than comfortable enough – Belgium can't help but open the door and take a peak down the hallway.

Norway's room still has a light on in it – so he's not asleep yet either.

Everyone knows about his peculiar sleeping habits – or lack thereof. So it really isn't a surprise to her that even after he showed her the room and said goodnight a good hour or so ago; Norway is still awake.

Tiptoeing down the hallway on bare feet she gently pushes the door open ever so slightly.

She's heard the other nations talk about how the Nordics don't seem to have a care in the world when it comes to their own bodies and nudity, and staring at Norway standing there in only his boxers Belgium thanks whatever God is up there for this personality trait.

He's removing the cross-barrette, placing it on his dresser, along with a necklace Belgium has never seen before. From her position outside his room it looks like an up-side-down cross.

"Something the matter?"

Belgium flushes as he turns to face her. She can see some of the scars on his body in the soft yellow light. Darker patches of pink vibrant against his pale skin - some more prominent than others.

"No...I just wanted to say 'thank you' for a lovely evening."

Fiddling with the bottom of the t-shirt lent to her by the taller Nordic, Belgium tries to limit her admiration for his body.

Norway crosses the room to open the door fully, his eyes tracing the contours of her body upwards till blue eyes meet green ones.

"Pleasure is all mine." He goes quiet for a moment, his eyes wandering down to her legs – and for the first time in a very long time Belgium feels uncomfortable and unsure of herself.

His gaze is so intense, yet it's impossible to read his emotions or even guess what he's thinking.

Is he admiring her body? Belgium sure hopes so.

Yet he might silently be judging her, perhaps he thinks she's too skinny or not skinny enough...

The thought sends a shiver through her body, causing Norway to snap out of his own thoughts.

"Come here..." it's not a requests as much as an order, her slight hesitation is completely bypassed by the stoic male as he grabs a hold of her hand with less force than she thinks he'd use.

"Should have told me you were cold..." He mumbles as he makes her sit on the edge of his bed, his large and thick duvet wrapped around her before she can even protest as he returns to his wardrobe.

Belgium wants to tell him she's not cold, but the goose bumps on her arms are an indication she's not just shaking due to nerves.

A gust of winds runs through the room, the curtains moving as if something is trying to get in.

"You sleep with the window open when it's this cold?"

Norway nods, pulling out a dressing gown from the wardrobe – it's deep blue and looks as if it's brand new.

"I like fresh air," he hands her the garment before taking a seat on the bed, placing his hand on her forehead. "Wear it, your brother would kill me if I let you get a cold while staying here."

Despite the serious tone, Belgium can't help but laugh.

"I don't think he'd kill you – just seriously harm you." with a shy smile she grasps the hand on her forehead, intertwining their fingers as she leans against his shoulder. Contemplating what her brother really would do.

"I can live with that." he chuckles, planting a soft kiss to the crown of her head. Belgium smiles and snuggles closer to the taller nation.

A moment of comfortable silence pass as Belgium listens to his steady heartbeat.

"You're pretty strange at times."

Norway lets out a small chuckle and wraps his free arm around her waist.

"What makes you say that?"

God how she loves hearing his laughter – and his voice. They send little waves of happiness trough her, as she savours each and every word he utters. It's seldom one hears him speak – business aside – so she treasures the words he speaks to her; and only her.

"Well..." she bites her lip in embarrassment, trying to find the right explanation "You do things I'd never expect, takes me by surprise."

The Norseman raises an eyebrow – the only indication she gets that she should continue.

"I don't know...you do things so naturally yet so odd in a way; and I really wish you weren't that much of a mystery"

There, she said it. In a roundabout-way. She wants to know more about him, she wants to get to know him a lot better – share his secrets.

"Is that so..." he goes quiet for a while, as Belgium tries to calm her nervous heartbeat – with little success.

"Then what do you want to know?"

The female nation blinks a few times. It's the question she wanted but not expected to get.

"I...well...you see..." she fidgets as she can feel his cool gaze fix onto her. She has no need to be so nervous; she's as good as a sister to France. He taught her everything about love and seduction. Yet here she is: with a near-naked Nordic nation and having a hard time formulating complete sentences. France would be disappointed. Meanwhile The Netherlands would be fuming with anger. Yeah, Norway was probably right: her brother will murder him if he ever finds out about this.

"Everything I guess..." her voice trails off as she tries not to fidget too much.

"That's quite the request." he laughs and unwraps his arm from her waist. Suddenly Belgium feels a lot colder. Which is strange, because Norway doesn't emit much heat.

"I know...sorry" she mumbles and pulls the duvet further up to her chin, trying to hide the growing blush.

"Hey..don't hide..."

Belgium lets out a squeak in surprise as Norway is suddenly very close and prying the duvet of her, the cold nigh air like ice against her skin.

Before she can even consider what's happening; Norway is above her, the duvet hiding them both from the cold air like a large tent.

"There" he smirks down at her, causing the female nation to blush and wriggle slightly under his intense stare "now I can look at all of you..."

Despite her burning hot blush and the millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she still manages to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep and passionate kiss.

Norway hums happily before flipping their positions. Suddenly she finds herself on top of the Nordic nation, her hands on his chest as she steadies herself.

It's strange. His skin is almost cool to the touch some places– but it's not unpleasant; far from it actually.

Norway smiles up at her, his hands on her exposed thighs, as she continues to explore his body. She's dreamt of this many a times, but nothing can compare to the real thing.

Her warm hands brush against his chest, stopping for a pause over his heart. His breathing is even and relaxed, heartbeats steadily pumping – meanwhile her own heart seems to be taking somersaults.

There's a soft glow from the moon shining through a gap in the curtains, making his skin take on a ghostly hue. It's like the fairy-tales all the Nordics seem to be so fond off – magical creatures able to take on a human appearance. If Belgium had been a normal human she is sure she would have labelled Norway one of the magical fea-folk from the moment she saw him.

Not sure what to do, Belgium leans down for another kiss; pressing her body closer to his. Norway responds eagerly, pinning her down on top of him with his hands.

She wants more – much more. Everything about him right now is perfect.

Pressing down with her hips she starts to rub against him, smirking with satisfaction when the motion gets just the result she wanted.

A small moan escape his lips, causing her to smile wildly as she lets him slowly pull the large t-shirt above her arms and off.

Neither of them care much for appearance right now and the t-shirt is quickly discarded somewhere on the floor.

She lets his hands trace down her body, stopping to cup one breasts as he leans upwards to kiss the other; Belgium can't help but arch her back against his touch. Moaning longingly she rocks against him.

She's wet and wanting. Breathing heavier as she lets him slide her panties down her legs. With a few awkward movements under the sheets - they come off, joining the large white t-shirt on the floor.

Norway licks his lips hungrily as his fingers trail down her sides, stopping to linger at the inside of her thighs. They seem to leave burning marks of passion in their wake, causing her to spread her legs further apart as she continues to straddle his hips – pushing down on his still clothed member.

This frustrates her greatly, and with as much speed and force as she can muster under the touch of his rough and callused fingers she pulls down his boxers. Norway seems amused and helps the process as best he can.

Once the garment is tossed on the floor with the rest, Belgium takes a moment to admire his entire body in all its naked glory.

She thanks her lucky start the room is dark enough to hide her deep red blush. She knows what she wants, but can't properly voice it out loud. Whimpers of want are the only noise that escapes her lips as Norway's fingers rubs her core.

However, as his strong arms shift to lift her hips upwards, Belgium pushes away the silly nervousness and leans over his chest. As he's guiding her into position, Belgium tries to push down onto him. She can feel the tip of his member pressing against her entrance, teasing her with what's to come.

Norway chuckles and smirks up at her, his blue eyes full of life and passion – the moonlight giving the effect of staring into space when their eyes lock.

Just as she's about to tell him to stop torturing her already, the Nordic male pulls her down and onto his erect member.

Belgium's lips freeze in a gasp of pleasure as he fills her entirely.

Digging her nails into his skin earn her a groan from the Nordic male too as she tightens around him.

It takes a few moments for her to adjust to his full girth – but then they work up a steady rhythm.

Lips melting together as Norway kisses her with equal part heated passion and equal part caring softness. His hands wander up and down her body as she moved above him – not once does those large hands leave her body. Occasionally he grips her tighter and bucks his hips upwards, making her clench herself tighter around him in pure ecstasy.

Loosing herself in the heat of the moment she moans out his name, a cry of pleasure as he angles himself and hit's just the right spot to send intense waves of pleasure through her entire body – her fingernails digging deeper into his skin with each thrust.

A low groan is the only warning she gets before he suddenly flips their position. The cold night air hits her skin like a wall of ice as the sheets become tangled – the protective 'tent' long gone with their eager movements. The cold air is a stark contrast to the warmth the two nations create as they move together; making Belgium shiver out of sheer pleasure.

Norway hungrily kisses her; his tongue and lips devouring her neck upwards till their lips once again melt together.

Arching her hips upwards, Belgium wraps her legs around the Nordic nations waist, meeting each of his thrusts with ones of her own as his powerful movements drive her closer to the edge.

Her breaths become more and more ragged, Norway moaning her name in-between breaths as they both come closer to relief.

The warmth pools up from the pit of her stomach as her grip tightens around his neck.

With an intense wave of pleasure, Belgium reaches her climax, screaming out his name as he rides out her orgasm. As her tense muscles pulls him in deeper, Norway can't hold back any longer and with a long moan of pleasure lets his seed spill inside her.

Belgium groans as he pulls out of her, muscles tense and aching; yet she's more than satisfied as Norway wraps his arms around her waist and snuggles up close to her. Their legs tangled together as the taller Nordic male hums softly from satisfaction.

Belgium smiles as she tilts her head upwards to plant a soft kiss to his jawline, earning her another happy humming noise from the depths of his chest as he runs a hand through her hair lovingly.

They're still warm, wet and sticky; yet too tired to move except to pull the tangled sheet over themselves. Belgium rests her head on Norway's chest, slowly dosing off to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Good night" he whispers softly as the female nation smiles happily – convinced all her dreams have now come true.

* * *

><p><em>A.N:<em>

__it went from K+ to an M-fic. sorry about that.__

_Well that was mildly awkward to write when family won't leave me alone...anyway, hope you enjoyed that..._

_and again, million hugs to Ali who is so nice to beta for me. Fixing all my stupid mistakes 8D_


End file.
